Just ME
by ijoysmanART
Summary: "dan membacanya terlalu lama? Dan membuatku kesepian disini sendirian? Kau sangat tega Moon!" BAP Yaoi fanfiction JongJae (Jongup x Youngjae) and JongLo (Jongup x Zelo) pairing *w*)rrr


Nyahaha,, epep pertama publishan Joy~ Happy Reading -w-)rrr

* * *

**"Just Me"**

**BAP fanfiction [Special JongJae]**

Cast ; Jongup, Youngjae, Zelo, and other

~ijoysman present-

* * *

"Hei Yoo Youngjae!" panggil seseorang pada orang yang tengah duduk di bangku halte bis. Orang yang merasa dipanggil pun tersenyum manis ke arah orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ya! Kau lama sekali Moon Jongup! Aku sendirian disini kesepian~" ucap Youngjae-orang yang duduk di halte bus- menyilangkan tangannya tanda kesal pada sahabatnya yang ia panggil Jongup.

"Mianhae~ tadi aku melihat selembaran yang tertempel di dinding dan-" sebelum Jongup melanjutkan bicaranya, Youngjae sudah memotong duluan.

"dan membacanya terlalu lama? Dan membuatku kesepian disini sendirian? Kau sangat tega Moon!" kesal Youngjae. "Aku pastikan itu selembaran lomba Dance Competition kan?"

"Kenapa kau tau?" tanya Jongup heran. Tak biasanya seorang Yoo Youngjae membaca selembaran seperti itu. Karena setau Jongup, Youngjae itu lebih mementingkan pelajaran sekolahnya dibanding kegiatan – kegiatan diluar sekolah.

"Ricky menjadi panitia disana.. jadi ia menginap dirumahku agar perjalanan lebih dekat dengan lokasi"

"Sepupumu Yoo Changhyun itu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau dia suka dance juga?!" teriak Jongup frustasi mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ya! Kau jangan seperti orang stress! Aku saja baru tau kemarin saat aku membantu membereskan barang – barangnya."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau mendaftarkanku? Jebaaal..." ucap Jongup memohon sambil berlinangan air mata (lebay -_-) "Nanti ku traktir ice cream deh, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Youngjae pun tersenyum kemenangan. Kalau sudah menyangkut pautkan hidupnya dengan ice cream, pasti ia merelakan apa pun demi ice creamnya. "Kalau begitu.. Kajja kita beli ice cream!"ia pun menarik Jongup menuju kedai ice cream kesukaannya.

"Lha? Lalu jam sekolah kita?"tanya Jongup yang sukses membuat Youngjae DOWN. Youngjae itu namja paling SMART di sekolah mereka, kalau Youngjae sekarang bolos, pasti reputasinya sebagai siswa paling cemerlang(?) itu bisa turun.

Melihat raut muka Youngjae yang muram dan lesu tidak seperti Youngjae tadi yang cerewet. Jongup hanya tersenyum.

Youngjae pun merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya. Ia merasakan rambutnya di elus dengan lembut oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Youngjae pun mendongkakan kepalanya.

Ia melihat senyuman Jongup yang penuh kehangatan. "Nanti saja pulang sekolah kita beli nae?" youngjae pun mengangguk diantara gugup, senang, dan sedih. Hatinya ini tengah luar leor(?) tidak jelas. "Ah bisnya sudah datang! Kajja!" Jongup pun menggandeng Youngjae ke dalam bis.

Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang, bahagia kah? Karena sosok yang ia sukai selalu bersamanya? Mungkin kali ini Youngjae sedang merasakan surganya dunia.

.

.

"Waaaaaaa! Youngjae! Nilaimu paling besar lagi!" puji Jongup setelah melihat papan pengumuman nilai sekolah. Youngjae pun hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

"Youngjae gitu lohh.." puji Youngjae pada dirinya sendiri.

"nanti kau mau melanjutkan kuliah kemana Youngjae-ah?" tanya Jongup

"Mollayo.. menurutmu?"tanya Youngjae balik.

Jongup pun hanya menganga. "Kenapa aku jadi yang ditanya?" younjae pun tertawa lepas melihat Jongup.

"Eks- Ekspresimu Jongup! Ppft.. ka-kau.. Kau sangat lucu! Hahahaha"

"Jangan menertawaiku Yoo Youngjae!" kesal Jongup dan melototi Youngjae. Bukannya Youngjae berhenti, ia malah tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Bwahahahahaha! Jongup! Berhenti menampakkan(?) wajah aneh mu padaku! Bwahahahaha!" bayangkan saja, Jongup itu matanya sipit dan tiba tiba melotot seperti itu. Tidak akan ada orang yang ketakutan melihatnya, palingan juga reaksi nya seperti Youngjae tadi. -_-

"Kalau tidak berhenti tertawa traktiran ice cream nya tidak jadi!" ancam Jongup yang membuat Youngjae berhenti tertawa dan malah mematung.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Hahahahahahaha" keduanya malah tertawa bersama – sama. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. joy aja gak ngerti -_-

.

.

.

"Jongupie~ Gomawo nae ice creamnya!" ucap Youngaje tersenyum manis yang membuat Joy meleleh kelepek – kelepek dan jatuh K.O. #abaikan. Jongup pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kata kata dari Youngjae. "Lain kali traktir lagi nae~" sebelum Jongup menampakkan wajah anehnya kembali, Youngjae sudah menutup matanya dengan tangannya. "Jangan membuat wajah aneh lagi Jongup"

"Ya! Mukaku bahan tertawaan masa" ucap Jongup lesu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Ya, sekarang mereka tengah berada di taman dekat kedai ice cream langganan Youngjae.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu Jongup, aku hanya bercanda." Youngjae pun mulai membuka matanya dan...

"Hahahahaha!" youngjae melihat Jongup tengkurap dengan gaya anehnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa terus eoh?" protes Jongup

"Kau bisa membuatku mati karena tertawa Jongup~ Hahahaha" sekarang mulai Youngjae tertawa sambil guling – guling.

"Lalu nanti aku jadi tersangka kasus pembunuhan?" tanya Jongup polos.

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Aku hanya melebih – lebihkan.."

Setelah tawaan Youngjae mereda, suasana mulai kembali sunyi. Sekarang posisi Jongup sudah benar, dan Youngjae hanya menatap danau didepan mereka.

"Kalau sudah lulus, kau mau melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Youngjae tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau yang tenang.

"Mungkin membantu umma di toko dulu.. kau tau kan dari dulu keluargaku selalu kritis karena hutang yang dibawa ayahku.." sedangkan Jongup terus saja memandang langit biru dihadapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membantumu juga Jongup-ah!" kali ini Youngjae menatap Jongup.

"Ani! Kau ini SMART Youngjae-ah.. Kau harusnya melanjutkan sekolahmu, apalagi kau kan keluarga berada" Youngjae sering kali kesal kalau Jongup sudah membanding bandingakan dirinya dengannya, apalagi kalau sudah masalah ke materi. "dulu ummaku memimpikan aku menjadi seorang dokter yang cerdas, tapi jika melihat keadaan ku yang sekarang.. aku menyerah.."

"kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Kali ini Jongup memandang Youngjae dan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongup pun mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. "Karena aku terlanjur suka dengan dance."

"Ya! Seperti ini masih saja memikirkan dance!" Youngjae memukul pelan Jongup. Jongup pun hanya tersenyum tanda perdamaian.

Dalam beberapa menit berlangsung hening. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Sebenarnya dari tadi Youngjae ingin berbicara, tapi lidahnya tiba – tiba kelu. Sedangkan Jongup? Ia masih saja menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Apa Jongup tidak sadar? Selama ini... seorang Youngjae mengaguminya?

.

.

**Youngjae POV**

"Umma! Aku pulang!" teriakku setelah sampai dirumahnya. Senangnya hari ini... hari ini itu seperti kencan bersama Jongup seharian penuh. sampai tengah malam lohhh~~

"Jae-ah,, tumben kau pulang selarut ini? Kau pulang sendirian kah?"tanya umma khawatir.

"Ani, tadi Jongup mentraktirku ice cream dan mengajakku ke beberapa tempat lalu ia mengantarkanku kesini, tadinya ingin ku ajak masuk dulu. Tapi jongup menolak.." tiba tiba umma tersenyum aneh yang membuatku tegang.

"Kau pasti punya hubungan khusus dengan Jongup nae?" interogasi umma. aku pun mulai mematung dan merona hebat.

"A-Ani umma! Aku dan Jongup hanya berteman! Tak lebih!" ucapku memastikan.

"Ah masaaa?"

"Suerr umma..." ucapku membuat tanda 'V' dengan tanganku. Tiba tiba datang suara dari belakangku.

"Ricky? Kau baru pulang juga?"tanyaku mengalihkan tapi lebih tepatnya menghiraukan ummaku yang tengah menginterogasiku.

"Nae! Hari ini yang daftar banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak sekali.." ucap Ricky merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang tengah.

"Oh nae Ricky, bolehlah aku meminta formulir dance competitionmu itu?"tanyaku pada Ricky.

"Tumben.. biasanya kau lebih mementingkan pelajaran sekolahmu dibanding kegiatan kegiatan lain, apalagi dance.." cibir Ricky berguling – guling kesana kemari. Akupun menjitak kepalanya.

"Itu untuk Jongup pabbo! Mana mau aku ikut kegiatan yang mengeluarkan keringat! Cape tau! Merepotkan!" teriakku yang membuat umma mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aciee,, jongup lagi, jongup lagi.." Ish! Umma senang sekali menggoda ku. Walaupun aku 'sedikit' menaruh perhatianku pada Jongup. Tapi bukan artinya kami mempunyai hubungan khusus.

"Jongup? Ah! Maksudmu Moon Jongup? Dia kan memenangkan lomba dance Super X Competition?!" teriak Ricky tidak percaya. Apa Jongup seterkenal itu?

"Nae, aku malas berbicara dengan umma dan kau. Yang penting formulir itu harus sudah ada pagi pagi di bawah pintu kamar ku nae?" ucapku langsung pergi ke kamar.

Huft.. hari ini sangat melelahkan dan pastinya menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dari matahari baru menampakkan sinarnya sampai matahari menyembunyikan sinarnya. Sepanjang hari bersama Jongup.

Apa aku harus dance falling in love nya 2ne1 karena sedang lope lope pada Jongup. Ah! Sepertinya itu tidak usah..

'Saranghae~ Moon Jongup..'

.

.

**Author POV**

Youngjae pun memperhatikan Jongup yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas yang diberinya. Yup! Youngjae telah memberikan formulir pendaptaran Dance Competition pada Jongup. Tanpa basa basi Jongup tadi menerimanya dan langsung mengisinya.

'sebegitu antusias kah dia pada dance?' batin Youngjae.

"Finish! Gomawo Youngjae!"ucap Jongup memberikan kertas formulir yang telah diisinya dan jangan lupa cengiran khasnya. Youngjae pun ikut tersenyum melihat Jongup senang.

"Sepertinya aku akan di traktir ice cream lagi nih.." goda Youngjae pada Jongup.

"Tidak akan! Uangku tekor mentraktirmu kemarin! Kalau satu porsi sih tidak apa apa.. ini sih 3 porsi! Aku saja tidak makan ice cream demi dirimu.." omel Jongup. Youngjae hanya tersenyum manis membaca formulir yang di isi Jongup.

_'__Demi dirinya...'_

.

.

"Tak terasa yah kita akan memasuki ujian kelulusan.." ucap salah satu teman Youngjae bernama Jenissi. Chunji-teman Youngjae juga- dan Youngjae pun mengangguk mengiyakan kata – kata Jenissi.

"Nanti kalian mau masuk kuliah jurusan apa?" tanya Taehyung pada keduanya.

"Mungkin tataboga, aku senang sekali memasak!" seru Jenissi, yah dia satu satunya yang selalu membawa makanan bekal untuknya dan untuk kekasihnya tentunya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin masuk kuliah dengan pelajaran yang biasa.. tidak akan menjurus.." ucap Chunji santai. "Youngjae?"

Youngjae hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Mollayo.."

"Ya! Padahal kau yang paling pintar dari kami, tapi kau tidak punya tujuan yang jelas.." cibir Chunji.

'Pintar?'

_'__Ani! Kau ini SMART Youngjae-ah..'_

_'__dulu ummaku memimpikan aku menjadi seorang dokter'_

Teringat kata – kata Jongup kemarin. Tapi apa hubungannya? Dokter? Youngjae tidak memikirkan sejauh itu. Pintar? Dokter?

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?'

.

.

_-Upacara Kelulusan-_

"Chukkae!" teriak Jongup sambil memeluk Youngjae sambil berputar-putar. Tapi yang dipeluk hanya diam menahan malu. Pasti mukanya sudah merona hebat.

"Ja-Jangan b-berlebihan Jongup-ah! Kau juga s-sama – sama lulus denganku.." ucap Youngjae terbata – bata karena gugupnya. Jongup pun melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi nilaimu paling tinggi se sekolah ini!" teriak Jongup sampai terdengar ke lantai 3. Youngjae saja yang mendapat nilai paling besar tidak seheboh Jongup -.-

"Kalau begitu traktir aku ice cream lagi!" teriak Youngjae semangat 45. Sedangkan Jongup langsung menutup telinganya dengan earphone nya dan bersenandung tidak jelas. "kau pura – pura tidak tau! Jongup nappeun!" sedangkan reaksi Jongup? Dia masih anteng(?) dengan earphonenya jangan lupa wajah lempeng(?) nya juga dimasukkan. Youngjae pun kesal dan menutup mulutnya rapat rapat tidak mau berbicara dengan Jongup.

1 jam kemudian...

Youngjae dan Jongup masih dengan posisi seperti itu. Youngjae yang melipat tangannya kesal, Jongup dengan wajah lempengnya tidak lupa dengan earphone nya. Sepertinya Jongup belum menyadari kalau Youngjae tengah kesal padanya.

2 jam kemudian...

Sepertinya Youngjae sudah bosan kesal pada Jongup. Ia melihat Jongup yang masih setia dengan posisinya tadi. Ingin sekali Youngjae berteriak pada Jongup dan menangis gogoseran(?).

"Youngjae-ah.." akhirnya! Jongup bersuara juga! Youngjae pun hanya menoleh ke arah Jongup. "Kalau aku menang dance competition nanti, akan ku traktir ice cream lagi.. tapi kali ini special,," kali ini Jongup tersenyum ke arah Youngjae dan membuat Youngjae salah tingkah.

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu Jongup-ah,, Mianhae.." ucap Youngjae pelan hampir berbisik. Walaupun ia tau kalau Jongup tak akan mendengar perkataannya karena si s*tan itu (r:earphone).

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Keduanya hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Reader KEPO deh! :p

"Aku harus cepat pulang.. umma sedang sakit. Jadi toko aku yang pegang hari ini." Ucap Jongup berdiri dan akan berpamitan pada Youngjae. Tapi sayangnya di tahan oleh Youngjae.

"Aku boleh bantu? hari ini saja?"

.

.

"Woaaaahhh!" teriak Youngjae kagum melihat toko bunga milik Umma nya Jongup. bunga tertata rapi dimana-mana. begitu indah~

"Pakailah sarung tangan ini, nanti tanganmu bisa tertusuk duri bunga.." ucap Jongup memberikan sepasang sarung tangan pada Youngjae. Youngjae pun memakainya dan mulai mengikuti kemana Jongup melangkah. "Kau bisa membantu ku merangkai bunga kan?"

"Sure!" balas Youngjae antusias. Jongup pun mulai membawa berbagai jenis bunga dan mulai merangkai bungan pesanan pelanggan bersama Youngjae. Youngjae yang sedikit tidak mengerti cara merangkai bunga mulai memahaminya karena Jongup mengajarinya.

Youngjae terus memerhatikan Jongup merangkai bunga. Tangannya yang lihai membuat Youngjae terhipnotis untuk terus melihat Jongup merangkai bunga.

'Indahnya...'

.

.

"Selesai!" teriak Youngjae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Baru kali ini Youngjae melakukan sebuah 'aktifitas' yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran.

Kling kling

"Selamat datang..." sapa Jongup ramah pada pelanggan.

"aku mau mengambil pesanan ku kemarin. Apa sudah jadi?"tanya pelanggan itu ragu – ragu. Karena ia memesan dalam ukuran besar, jadi sepertinya dalam 1 hari tidak sempat jadi.

Jongup hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Kami baru saja menyelesaikannya.." tiba – tiba Youngjae keluar membawa rangkaian bunga yang baru saja ia dan Jongup selesaikan.

"Ini disimpan dimana Jongup-ah?" tanya Youngjae.

"Ah,, itu kah pesanan ku? Sangat cantik.." puji pelanggan itu setelah melihat rangkaian bunga yang Youngjae bawa.

"Ini pesanan anda? Ah, kebetulan sekali nae.." ucap Youngjae jangan lupa dengan senyuman manisnya dan menyerahkan rangkaian bunganya.

"Ini uangnya.." ucap sang pelanggan sambil memberikan uang pada Jongup.

"ah, ini terlalu banyak.." cegah Jongup sebelum pelanggan itu pergi.

"Ani, itu tips untuk kalian berdua.. senang ya mempunyai kekasih yang bisa saling membantu.. hehehe" kekeh pelanggan itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Youngjae dan Jongup secara bergantian.

Youngjae yang tengah membereskan peralatan merangkai bunga tadi hanya bisa menunduk malu. 'kekasih?'sebenarnya dia ingin melompat kegirangan, berlari kesana – kemari hanya karena ada orang yang memanggilnya dan Jongup seperti seorang kekasih.

Haruskah Youngjae bahagia sekarang?

"Ah, kau bisa saja.. gamsha hamnida atas kunjungannya.." balas Jongup tersenyum dan membungkuk kepada pelanggan itu. Pelanggan itu pun hanya membalas dengan membungkuk juga dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Jongup pun menghampiri Youngjae yang tengah membersihkan peralatan yang tadi mereka gunakan. Ia pun berjongkok dihadapan Youngjae. "Mianhae.. jadi merepotkanmu.." ucap Jongup sambil membantu Youngjae.

Youngjae menatap Jongup heran."Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan Jongup-ah" Jongup tersenyum ke arah Youngjae. Senyuman yang susah di artikan oleh Youngjae.

Youngjae dan Jongup pun melanjutkan bersih – bersih mereka. Tiba tiba...

"Argh.." sepertinya Youngjae salah mengambil bagian cutter dan membuat tangannya terluka.

"Kau baik – baik saja Youngjae?" tanya Jongup dengan nada khawatir.

"Perihh..." Youngjae terus menekan pergelangan tangannya karena perihnya itu lohh. Darah terus keluar dari tangannya.

Airmata Youngjae sudah menggenang di matanya. Sedangkan Jongup dimana? Dia berkeliling rumah mencari – cari kotak P3K.

Seumur hidupnya, walaupun Jongup jatuh atau terluka, ia tidak pernah mengobatinya. Jadi tempat penyimpanan kotak P3K saja ia tidak tau. Setelah bertemu dengan kotak P3K yang ternyata disimpan dibawah tempat tidurnya(kenapa ada dibawah tempat tidur coba?) ia langsung otw ke tempat perkara/?

Saat ia tiba didepan Youngjae. Ia melihat Youngjae tengah menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lututya menahan sakit, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Youngjae-ah! Gwaechanna?" tanya Jongup makin khawatir dengan keadaan Youngjae. Youngjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongup, ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka itu pada Jongup seperti mengatakan 'sudah-obati-saja'

Jongup dengan hati – hati mengobati luka Youngjae. Sekali – kali ia melirik pada Youngjae yang masih dengan posisi tadi. Setelah selesai mengobati luka Youngjae. Ia menatap Youngjae sendu. Masih terdengar isakan dari Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah,," panggil Jongup. Tapi tetap tidak direspon oleh Youngjae.

**Youngjae POV**

Hiks.. Hiks..

Sebenarnya aku pegal dengan posisiku seperti ini, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah menangisku pada Jongup. Ini memalukan.

Aku pun merasakan tanganku selesai di obati oleh Jongup. Tapi tetap saja masih terasa sakit. Ish! Aku lemah!

"Youngjae-ah,," panggil Jongup padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mendongkakkan wajahku padanya. Tapi pasti muka ku acak –acakan gini. Memalukan!

GREPP

Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

"Uljima.." bisik Jongup tepat di telingaku. Wajahku merona hebat dan terasa sangat panas. Jongup...

Memelukku?

Walaupun Jongup sering mengejutkanku dengan memelukku dari belakang. Tapi ini lain,,,

Ini hangat...

.

.

**Author POV**

"Mianhae nae.. aku selalu membuatmu repot Jongup-ah..." ucap Youngjae sebelum berpamitan pada Jongup untuk pulang.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf atas kejadian tadi.." balas Jongup sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Mengingat kejadian tadi, Youngjae langsung tertunduk malu.

"Jongup-ah.." yang disebut namanya pun menoleh ke arah Youngjae. "Lain kali aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri, bisa mengobati luka orang yang kusayangi, mengobati orang yang berharga bagimu dan mengobati orang lain.." Jongup pun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran.."

.

.

END

.

.

Becanda eeeyyyy

.

.

Lanjuuttt

.

.

_5 tahun kemudian_

Seseorang dengan jas putih bersihnya baru keluar dari pintu yang bertuliskan "UGD".

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya menghampiri orang tadi.

"Chukkae, anakmu selamat.." ucap orang itu sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Pria tadi pun bersujud syukur dan menangis bahagia. Sedangkan orang berjas putih itu pergi ke sebuah ruangan pribadinya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau berhasil Dokter Youngjae?" tanya seorang Dokter juga. Youngjae-orang berjas putih tadi- tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun duduk di kursi pribadinya.

**Youngjae POV**

Lihat Jongup-ah... aku dapat menepati janjiku. Tapi... kenapa aku jadi merindukanmu? Tak terasa sudah 6 tahun berlalu. 6 tahun tidak bertemu rasanya sepi sekali.

Aku rindu senyum mu..

Aku rindu candaanmu..

Aku rindu wajahmu yang aneh itu..

Aku rindu semua yang ada padamu...

Aku pun bermain – main dengan cutter yang ada di mejaku. Teringat kejadian 6 tahun lalu saat Jongup mengobati lukaku. Mungkin lain kali aku yang akan mengobati luka Jongup, hehehe

Moon Jongup...

Aku sangat merindukanmu..

.

.

END

.

.

Gak jadi END weyyyy..

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Hari ini pasien hanya sedikit. Mungkin karena cuacanya yang cerah,, jadi aku punya waktu istirahat yang cukup lama.. hehe.. aku jadi teringat ice cream yang Jongup janjikan untukku kalau dia menang Dance Competition. Ngomong – ngomong Jongup menang tidak yah waktu itu?

Ish,, aku sampai lost contact dengannya karena sibuk kuliah.

Akupun berjalan ke arah lobby, tiba – tiba ada sorang namja yang tengah menggendong seseorang ala bridal style ke arah rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja. So sweet nyaa...

"Kumohon,, tolong dia.." ucap namja itu khawatir pada seorang perawat yang menghampirinya. Perawat – perawat disana pun langsung membawa tempat tidur ke arah namja itu. (Itu loh kalau di rumah sakit kan sering ada tempat tidur yang ada rodanya..)

Orang yang tadi ia gendong pun ia baringkan di tempat tidur itu, para perawat pun langsung mendorong nya ke ruang UGD di ikuti dengan namja tadi. Karena aku KEPO. Aku pun mengikuti rombongan(?) tadi.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh masuk, anda bisa tunggu di sini.." ucap salah satu perawat itu dan meninggalkan namja itu sendiri. Aku pun memperhatikan bagian belakang namja itu yang tengah mematung.

Namja itu memukul diding sangat keras karena kesal. Dan membuatku membulatkan mata. Bukan,, bukan,, bukan karena ia memukul dinding. Namja itu.. namja itu..

"Moon Jongup?"

Namja itu,, ya.. Moon Jongup.

Namja yang tengah kurindukan karena 6 tahun tak bertemu. Namja yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kini... ada dihadapanku..

Jongup pun menoleh ke arahku. Ia pun membulatkan matanya.

"Youngjae.."

**Author POV**

"Youngjae.." ucap Jongup setelah melihat Youngjae yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau..?"

"Aku dokter disini Jongup-ah.. Aku berhasil.." balas Youngjae sambil tersenyum manis, ingin sekali Youngjae memeluk Jongup karena rindu setengah mati.

Jongup pun menghampiri Youngjae. Setelah tiba dihadapan Youngjae, Jongup menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti oleh Youngjae. Tiba – tiba...

Pikiran para Readers Jongup bakal ngapain hayoooo? Bakal meluk? Bukan weyyyy.. (Joy banyak bacot banget sih -_-)

Tiba – tiba Jongup bertekuk lutut pada Youngjae. Youngjae yang melihat itu langsung kaget tak mengerti.

"Youngjae-ah! Jebal.. Kumohon.."

"Wa-wae Jongup-ah?" Youngjae pun berjongkok di hadapan Jongup yang tengah bertekuk lutut padanya. Jongup pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Youngjae.

"Kumohon.. selamatkan Zelo,, jebal.. akan kubayar berapa pun asalkan dia selamat.. kumohon.." pinta Jongup dan sekali lagi ia bertekuk lutut pada Youngjae. "Dia orang yang berharga bagiku.. kumohon.."

"Zelo?"

"Dia... kekasihku.."

.

.

SMP saat kita bertemu...

Teman bodohku hanya kau...

Mencoba mengejarku tapi tetap tidak bisa..

6 tahun aku bersama mu..

6 tahun aku memendam perasaan padamu..

6 tahun aku merasakan falling in love..

6 tahun pikiranku dipenuhi denganmu saja..

Dan sekarang..

aku merindukan seseorang yang sudah..

Tak pantas kurindukan..

.

.

THE END

.

.

Beneran loh the end nya

* * *

Nyahahaha, kritikan dan hinaannya pliss? *w*)/


End file.
